A Wolf's Soul and a Princess' Heart
by Broccolio
Summary: (Character description and more summary/prologue are inside. You don't have to read the first chapter! It's not required. :D) "Sorry girly, but Medusa is paying me loads for your head." Black*Star said as he withdrew his sword. He smirked at the sight of how Maka smiled when he jumped up to attack her. "So, you don't fear death?" Unflinching Maka answered, "Not at all." (AU)
1. Character Discription

**This is my second Soul Eater fanfiction. The summary/prologue will be in the next chapter. I will get that up today. :) This idea just kind of came to me so, yeah.**

**Broccolio: Soul will you please do the disclaimer?**

**Soul: That's so uncool though. This isn't even a chapter. Get someone else to do it. I'll do it on a more exciting chapter.**

**Broccolio: Fine... Medusa - will you do the disclaimer?**

**Maka: Soul quick! Transform!**

**Soul: *tries to turn into scythe but can't* I... I can't. What did you do Broccolio?!**

**Broccolio: In this story you're a wolf - not a scythe...**

**Soul: So not cool...**

**Medusa: That was interesting... Anyway, Broccolio does not own Soul Eater or any of the characters from the show/manga.**

* * *

Character Guide:

Maka - She is a princess that ran away seeking adventure. She hated her life as a princess, and the fact that everyone was always treating her like she was weak and fragile.

Soul - He was kicked out of his home town for being considered a monster. Really he is just cursed - a human by day, a white wolf by night.

Black*Star - He is an assain for hire. He ends up getting hired by Medusa to kill Maka.

Spirit - He is an over protective father. When he finds out that his beloved daughter is missing; he, Kidd, and Crona go searching for her thinking she was kidnapped.

Kidd - He is Maka's "fiancé". He cares for Maka dearly, but she wants nothing to do with him.

Crona - He is the castle's best guard, but he is very shy. He is Maka's good friend and would do anything for her safe return to the castle.

Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki - They are travelers who wander around trying to find new places and forget old pasts.

Witch Medusa - She is a witch with very dark magic. She can control snakes and place them in people's bodies. She holds a deep grudge with Maka - and wishes nothing more than to destroy her.

Training Witch Eurika - She is being trained by Witch Medusa in order to become a full on witch. She hates Witch Medusa, but Medusa placed snakes inside of her so she has no choice but to listen. She will do anything to become a witch and have enough magic ability to take the snakes out of her. She controls frogs and mice.

Asura - He is a demon who has no fear. He kills without thinking and has no regret. He believes messing with people's heads is sometimes more enjoyable than killing them. So when Soul gets on his dark side he changed his plans and began targeting one person - Soul.

* * *

**Ok, now I'm going to work on the summary/prologue! :) Yay.**

**Until then, please review!**

**-Broccolio**


	2. Prologue

**Here you go! This is the summary/prologue to the story. I will try to get chapter 1 up as soon as possible! :)**

**Broccolio: Soul - will you do the disclaimer?**

**Soul: Fine, whatever. Broccolio doesn't own Soul Eater, or me, Maka, Black*Star, Kidd, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, or any other of the characters. And she never will.**

**Broccolio: *cries* Maybe one day I will... Probably not and it's highly unlikely, but there is still a chance!**

* * *

It was pitch black outside. Aside from the moon which was bleeding from its smiling mouth. Something about the moon always creeped her out, but now was not the time to think about that.

She had to escape before dawn. It might be her only chance to leave her fate as a princess, she was tired of everyone always treating her as if she was a glass doll.

Her dad would never let go beyond the castle walls and Crona who was supposedly her friend was always trying to keep her out of harms way. She didn't mind that they cared for her - but this... This was too much.

Spirit, her father, wouldn't even let her leave the castle to find a king suitable for marriage. Instead he went out and brought back someone named, Kidd. Kidd was very nice but he to was over protective of her. Except not only was he over protective, he would freak out if she wasn't "symmetrical" enough.

That had been the last straw. She wasn't going to live her life being restricted - so she planned to run away.

She snuck out to the barn and saddled up a brown horse with white spots. "Come on Rain, we're leaving this place," she said addressing the horse by her name.

Maka walked Rain out of the barn and to the castle gate. Just as she had suspected the guards were sound asleep. Silently she and Rain strode past the guards.

Once Maka was sure she was out of the guards ear shot, she hopped on Rain and rode her into the woods. Leaving the castle in the background to be nothing more then a fading memory.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Soul had been wandering the woods for a few days now. He had tried to understand why his family wouldn't accept the fact that he wasn't a monster,instead it was a curse bestowed upon him.

He looked down at his two front paws and sighed. No one would ever understand him. He was what some people called, "a werewolf". Maybe he was a monster, he couldn't change back time. He was stuck like this for the rest of his life.

Soul sat down on a rock knowing, just like the last few days, he probably wouldn't be getting any sleep. Soul dropped his head when his stomach growled. "Oh, that's right - I haven't eaten in days."

Soul stood up and sniffed the air for potential kill. He caught the wift of a horse. His mouth started watering as he prepared to hunt it down.

When the horse came into view he was shocked to see a girl around his age riding it. Soul followed the horse hidden in the shadows. He wasn't sure if he should kill the horse or not, in the end he decided not to.

_This girl... She ruined my meal. _Soul thought to himself. He wasn'texactly sure why, but he kept following the girl. Something about her was... _Off._

* * *

**I hope you liked it! This was sort of a informational chapter so don't be upset there wasn't a lot of action - there will be lots of that to come!**

**Until chapter 1, please review!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**-Broccolio**


	3. Chapter 1 - The Meeting

**Here is chapter 1! Yay! I hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Broccolio: Black*Star, can you please do the disclaimer?**

**Black*Star: Why would a god like me waste his presious time on a disclaimer?! YAHOO!**

**Broccolio: Ok... Fine, I'll just have to ask Soul to do it again. I guess he really is better than you...**

**Black*Star: WHAT?! NO! SOUL IS NOT BETTER THAN ME! Broccolio does not own AN AMAZING GOD LIKE ME - BUT SHE WISHES SHE DID! HAHAHA! Also, she doesn't own any other Soul Eater characters or the show/manga itself. How was that for a disclaimer?! YAHOO!**

**Broccolio: You are so easy to fool...**

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Meeting

*Maka's POV*

I had been riding Rain through the woods for a few hours and for some reason I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being followed. Rain didn't seem to notice anything - so I shook the feeling away. After a couple of hours it started to rain and I wanted to get out of this weather before it began to storm.

Within a few minutes, I found a small cave that could shelter both Rain and I. It seemed that no longer than a minute after I took the saddle and reins off of Rain, she started kicking around. "What's wrong with you girl?" I asked as I stroked her back. It seemed that my touch seemed to calm her down, but when she stopped kicking she got extremely stiff. "It's okay girl. I'm going to go get some food, you stay here and rest. You're going to be fine." I said in the same voice continuing to stroke her back.

I looked out of the cave and it was still raining pretty hard. I wasn't sure what exactly had scared Rain - but I knew I had to find some food, so I was going out. I took a deep breath and looked back at Rain. She had a very nervous look reflecting off of her eyes, I gave her a reassuring smile and headed out of the entrance.

*Soul's POV"

I followed the strange girl for a few hours when it started to rain. I looked up at the sky and figured it would be about two or three more hours before the sun would rise. I sighed to myself and went back to watching the girl.

_What was with her? Why was she out here all alone?_ I mentally asked myself these questions. I was a little relieved when I saw her and her horse walk into a cave. I saw the horse starting freaking out and kicking the air. "Hmm, seems like I've been noticed." I silently said to myself to make sure no one could hear me.

The girl was stroking the horse and whispering words in the horse's ear. Though I couldn't make out what she was saying, it sounded very gental and kind. Soon enough the horse had calmed down, but I could see its clearly visible stiffness.

The girl was silent for a few seconds before she whispered something else to the horse. Then, she looked straight at me. I saw her turn back and smile a her worried horse, then begin walking towards me.

_Either this girl is crazy, or she doesn't see me._ I thought to myself as I watched her leave the safety of the cave. She began walking around the forest. She seemed to be looking for something, but I couldn't quite tell. That is until he saw her pick some berries from a bush and some edible looking mushrooms.

I watched her with such confusion and curiosity I didn't notice she was sneezing and coughing until she fell onto her hands and knees. I had no idea how I could help...

*Maka's POV*

I still had the slightest feeling of being followed as I wandered through the woods searching for some food suitable for Rain and I to eat. I ignored the feeling I had when I saw a bush with some ripe black berries on it.

I grabbed as many as I could fit into the pockets of my pants, then continued looking for more food. That's when I saw them, five or six perfect looking mushrooms just sitting there. I'm so happy to have payed attention to what my tutor had taught me on - edible and poisonous plants. I carefully studied the design on the mushroom and decided is was not poisonous.

As I reached down to pick them up I began to feel dizzy. I had totally forgotten it was raining and it was easy to get sick from being in the rain too long. However, I couldn't let anything happen to me, I still had to take care of Rain. I managed to steady my balance as I took another shot at grabbing the mushrooms. This time succeeding - but right afterwords I fell into a fit of sneezes and coughs. I could feel my knees buckle as I fell to the ground. That's when I saw them, two indigo eyes staring at me.

*Soul's POV*

I mentally debated with myself whether or not I should just leave the girl. I mean, it was her fault for wandering into the woods alone and then going out in the storm. Not to mention it was only like three in the morning so it was still pitch black outside. I was about to turn around and leave when I saw them.

A pair of indigo eyes were staring into the girl's pair of emerald eyes. I didn't know why I had gotten the feeling I did - but I felt like, no matter what, I had to protect this girl.

I sniffed the air a caught the smell of a mountain lion. _So, this is what is hiding behind those bushes. _I thought to myself as my safire eyes bore down in to the mountain lion's hungry, craving indigo eyes.

The mountain lion didn't even pay attention to me as her gaze reverted back to the girl. I could tell that if I was going to do something, I had to do it now. I took in a deep breath and stepped out from my hiding place in the trees and stepped in between the mountain lion and the girl protectively.

*Maka's POV*

The indigo eyes kept looking at me with such hunger and insanity in its eyes. I was beginning to get really scared when I heard rustling behind me. As much as I wanted to look back I couldn't, I was too afraid that if I looked back the creature the indigo eyes belonged to would attack me.

I made sure to show know fear on my face, but so many thoughts ran through my mind. _Am I going to die? What is the creature standing in front of me? What is behind me?_ I didn't even get the chance to think through all of my questions when a huge white wolf stepped in front of me.

He looked at me, and I swear if animals could smile - then he defiantly gave me a smirk. I was shocked by the resemblance human characteristics. That's when I looked directly into the wolf's eyes. His crimson eyes seemed to hypnotize me. They were so beatiful, and such an odd color. I could have easily gotten lost in the wolf's eyes if it had not looked away from me and back at the monster in the bushes.

I heard snarls begin to come from the creature in the bushes only to have the wolf deeply growl in response. It almost sounded as if the wolf was... _Protecting me. Was that even possible? Why would a wild animal do that for a human?_ I had so many questions I knew wouldn't be answered anytime soon.

When the snarls and growls continued I realized the two animals were communicating - and by the sound of it, it wasn't the nicest conversation. I secretly wished I was able to understand them - just to know what they were saying.

*Soul's POV*

"Move you pathetic excuse for a wolf!" The mountain lion snarled at me. I couldn't help but smile at the mountain lion's words. Little did she know her words would never have any affect on me because I was no wolf. I was indeed a human.

"Leave this girl alone." I growled out in a surprisingly calm manner. Considering everything that was going on I had know idea how I managed to keep my voice calm and steady.

"Why would a wolf stick up for a human?! They are worthless creatures and they all deserve to die!" The mountain lion spat out.

"Ha, I don't think they're all that bad. In fact - I think they are kind of cool." I answered as I brushed off what the mountain lion had just said.

"Then I will just kill you both!" She yelled as she pounced out of her spot in the bushes and landed on top of me.

I used my hind legs to push her off. She rolled over and quickly stood back up preparing for another attack. "You pathetic wolf, and your worthless friend!"

*No One's POV*

The mountain lion was seemingly faster than Soul and she managed to scratch a deep cut in Soul's arm. He yelped in pain, but quickly responded to her action by grabbing the mountain lion's leg in his jaws and threw her into a nearby tree.

The mountain lion stood up and staggered a few steps, showing off her fangs. In a desperate attempt to attack she charged straight towards Soul. He easily dodged the attack and grabbed her by the neck as she was running by him. He bit down on the neck killing her instantly with no pain. He murmured 'I'm sorry' to the creature before turning and facing Maka.

At the time Maka had been staring in amazement at the wonderful creature. Her smile quickly faded as she saw the deep cut on his shoulder. "I need you to come with me. You are seriously injured and if I don't treat that wound now you may die of either blood loss or infection."

Soul nodded his head as if to say 'ok'. He followed her back to the cave limping the whole way. Soul looked up ahead at the girl who was being kind enough to help his wounds. Which that reminded him - he had allowed himself to get hurt by a measly mountain lion.

Maka turned around with a sad look on her face - feeling it was her fault the poor wolf was limping. If she was stronger or hadn't wandered into the woods this wouldn't have happened. Maka looked deep into his eyes again and saw a hint of pain and sorrow, but if she hadn't looked really hard, all she would have seen was the 'not cool' expression he was hiding his true emotions behind.

* * *

**There you go! I hope it lived up to your standereds as the reader! I wasn't planning on uploading this chapter for a week or so, but you all asked me to - and I always try to give the readers what they want.**

**I hope you like this book so far.**

**Also, I have some big news! My friends and I are going to get together and try to write one big story together! Yay! **

**Until Chapter 2 - Please review!**

**Thanks for reading & enjoying,**

**-Broccolio **


	4. Chapter 2 - Over Protective

**Here is chapter two! Whoop Whoop! *does a happy dance*.**

**Kidd: You're over reacting - it's only the second chapter and it's not even that long...**

**Broccolio: Shut Up Kidd. If I want to be happy I can be and you should be thankful I even included in this story!**

**Kidd: It's not like I would've cared either way. I'd actually prefer not to be in it since your writing style is so asymmetrical. **

**Broccolio: Whatever, just do the disclaimer.**

**Kidd: Fine, if after words it means I can leave. Broccolio doesn't own Soul Eater.**

**Broccolio: Good job, and no - you're not allowed to leave.**

**Kidd: *walks away***

* * *

Chapter 2 - Over Protective

*Soul's POV*

_What a stupid girl._ She had been talking nonstop the horse and I about how she ran away from the castle. And she talked about how she was a princess and people were too over protective of her.

_Was this girl for real?_ I couldn't stop myself from thinking that. She had everything! She was a princess, and was a bout to be married to someone who seemed like a nice guy despite his quirks. And what does she do with the life everyone dreams of having? She runs away in the middle of the night. Venturing into the woods in a thunderstorm and not to mention brings no food, medicine, or other necessities.

However, as stupid as she acted - she was pretty smart. She somehow managed to use the mushrooms and black berries she pick to make a medicine for my wound. For that I was thankful. After a while she yawned as her eyes began to look droopy. So what does she do? She stretches and decides to sleep on me! Who does she think I am. I'm certainly NOT her pillow!

So, I stood up and walked out of the cave. I layed down beside the entrance and decided to get some sleep myself. This would be the first time I slept in days. With that thought in mind I smiled as I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

*Maka's POV*

The wolf's wound wasn't overly bad so it wasn't hard to create an antibiotic out of the materials I had found earlier. As I applied it to his wound I began to tell him about my life. I wasn't exactly sure why - since he probably couldn't understand me, but it did feel nice to get it off my chest.

I had been able to tell most of the story when I began to feel very sleepy. My eyes were beginning to drop, so I stretched my arm and legs and prepared to sleep. I knew the ground was going to be hard so I decided to rest my head on the wolf's body.

His body was extremely strong feeling, but it was also very fluffy. _He makes the perfect pillow..._ I thought to myself as I adjusted my head in his furry back. Right when I was starting to fall asleep he stood up and let me fall off of him.

I hit the cave floor pretty hard and I grabbed my head. I was tempted to do a 'Maka Chop' on him - but I have something against animal abuse. I watched as he walked to the entrance of the cave and layed down. When he began breathing evenly I knew he had fallen asleep, so I gave up being mad. I crawled over to Rain and slept on her instead. She wasn't nearly as comfortable as the wolf was because she was so stiff.

I figured she must be freaking out of the fact that there was a wolf sleeping in the same cave as us. I wouldn't blame her for being scared, but I had to see to it that this wolf got completely healed - since it was my fault he was hurt...

*Crona's POV*

I woke up to the sound of King Spirit's scream. I jumped out of bed quickly glancing at the clock before running to the location of the scream. It was 4:23 in the morning, I had no idea why the King was up this late - but he was standing at Maka's bedroom door crying his eyes out.

"What is it Sir?" I asked as a small yawn escaped my lips.

"Maka... Oh Maka! What happened to you?! Your papa loves you - where have you gone?!" Spirit cried out.

Seeing as the King wasn't going to answer my question I went to see for myself. It was clear I had worry written all over my face when I noticed my hands and legs were shaking. Slowly I managed to make my way into her room. And what I saw... Or should I say - didn't see, shocked me. Maka was no where to be found.

"Princess Maka must have been kidnapped." I said, accidentally thinking aloud.

"What?! Is this what all the commotion is about?!" Kidd asked worriedly.

*Kid's POV*

What has happened to my fiancé? I thought to myself as I frantically searched her room for any signs of where the kidnapper could have taken her. When I turned up with nothing I looked back at Spirit who was still balling his eyes out. And what he said angered me.

"What if she ran away from me cause I'm forcing her to marry Kidd?! I'm sorry Maka, daddy won't make you marry him if you really don't want to! MAAAAKAAA!"

"Would you shut up and stop wailing for one minute! Maka would never run away, and if she did it would be because of you! Not me. You got that? I love Maka and I am almost certain she loves me back!" I yelled at Spirit for putting such an accusation on me. Of all the nerve!

*Crona's POV*

I was worried about Maka's safety - I really was. I wasn't sure what we had to do. The room held no evidence of the the kidnapper or were he could have taken her and King Spirit and Kidd weren't exactly helping. Since the King was balling his eyes out on the floor while Kidd was screaming in his face.

"I... I don't know how... How to deal with this!" I silently said to myself.

_Now, now Crona - that wasn't loud enough._ My conscious said to me in a very creepy voice.

"Not... Not now Ragnarok... Not while Maka is in trouble." I said in the same quiet tone. I used to think it was stupid to talk to your conscious, but I found out that my conscious was different from everyone else's.

Mine had a name - Ragnarok. And instead of trying to stop me from doing something stupid or dangerous, he encourages it... _Don't tell me when I can and can't tell you to do something! I am in charge of you don't forget that!_

I hated it when he got this way cause he would always take over whatever I tried to say or do. "BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Ragnarok yelled through my mouth not even giving me a chance to stop it.

At that moment King Spirit stopped crying and Kidd stopped yelling as they both turned to stare at me. Of course... Now Ragnarok gives me control again. I quickly looked down in embarrassment and said, "If... If we keep fighting... Then Maka will never get saved. We... We have to think up some sort of... Of plan."

"Crona's right. Even though he may seem shy at some points in time - he is always looking out for the well being of everyone. I see why you chose him to be the castle's head guard." Kidd said agreeing with Crona.

"Yeah, this fighting is stupid. The three of us are going to find Maka - even if we have to search the entire world for her. We will bring her back!" Spirit said with tenacity in his voice.

_See Crona, this is why I am in charge. Without me - you would be worthless..._ Ragnarok said as he began laughing evilly.

* * *

**I know, I know - this chapter wasn't as long as the last one. I'm sorry!**

**If you have read my other story 'Black Paper Moon - A Soul Eater Seqeul' you would see that I never really was one for long chapters. Personally though, I prefer long chapters, so I thought I would give it a shot.**

**I apologize if this chapter wasn't written the best, but I had a slight writers block while writing it.**

**Anyway, as I said last chapter I am writing a story with my friend weh16. I want you to check out his account, because I love his story - 'The Thing About Werewolves.'**

**Until chapter 3 - please read and review. Reviews always make me smile and it makes me happy. Let me just say, if I'm not happy then my writing style isn't going to be too pretty - and that affects this story and what you think of it! XD**

**Thanks for reading,**

**-Broccolio**


	5. Chapter 3 - A Human?

**Broccolio: Spirit! Do the disclaimer.**

**Spirit: MAAAAAAKKKAAA! Papa loves you.**

**Broccolio: If you do the disclaimer, Spirit, Maka will love you back.**

**Spirit: Really? *face lights up* Broccolio does not own Soul Eater or any of the characters. Now... MAKA COME TO PAPA!**

**Maka: No.**

**Broccolio: Yeah... I lied.**

**Spirit: Broccolio! *tries to turn into death scythe but can't***

**Brocclio: Ha, Soul did the same thing! In this story - you aren't a death scythe. Anyway, on with the story.**

**Spirit: MAAAAAAKKKKKAAAAA!**

* * *

Chapter 3 - A... Human?

*Maka's POV*

I woke up to the sound of movement. I knew it wasn't Rain since I was still on top of her, so I assumed it was the wolf. However, what I saw shocked me. There was a boy sitting in the middle of the cave staring out. He had albino hair and tan skin, but I couldn't see his facial features since he wasn't facing me. I looked around for the wolf – hoping he would help me, but he was nowhere to be seen. "Don't tell me he left…" I said to myself.

"Huh? Oh you're awake… I guess my secrets out." The boy said as if nothing was wrong.

"Who… Who are you? Why are you here and what do you want from me?!" I asked worriedly.

"Calm down, I'm not gonna hurt you." He said in a bored tone. He stood up and began walking towards me.

"Get... Get away from me!" I yelled at him as I jumped up and hid behind Rain. Which she had already freaked out due to me yelling and was neighing loudly.

When I finally managed to clam her down, the boy had been laughing.

"What's so funny?!" I asked angrily while making eye contact for the first time. I saw he had crimson eyes, just like the wolf.

"Girls always over react." He said plainly as he stood there with his hands in his pockets. I looked at him and saw that he was wearing a yellow and black sweatshirt which had some weird symbol on it and red baggy pants. He had on yellow and black converses and to top it off he was wearing a headband with a mouth looking symbol that said 'eat'. (A/N he is wearing what he normally wears in season 1)

"Do you see something interesting?" He asked, giving me a goofy smirk. I felt a light blush appear on my face.

"Wh-what? No! I have a fiance for your information!" I said, thinking of the first excuse I could.

"Really? 'Cause yesterday I seem to recall you saying you ran away from your fiance and your home,_ princess_." He said jokingly.

_How does he know that?! I never saw this boy yesterday!_ "H-how did you know that?! I've never met you before!"

"Oh, really? I'm pretty sure you know who I am, considering you were using me as a pillow yesterday." He replied nonchalantly.

_Wait what?! Does he men..._ I thought fora second, _Is it possible for him to be the wolf?_ I looked at his shoulder and sure enough, he had a rip in his shirt. "Y-you're the wolf..."

"So you finally figured it out, good job." He said while sarcastically clapping my hands.

*Crona's POV*

"I've got it! Why don't Crona and I just go out and travel cities until we find her." Kid said.

"Well, I'm coming to." Spirit said, making it seem as if there was no room for argument.

I wouldn't have said anythin if Ragnarok hadn't taken control again, "No. You can't come. You'll just cause more problems." I silently cursed myself in the brain for letting Ragnarok take control and say such a thing.

"What do you mean by that," Spirit said as if he was spitting poison.

Once again Ragnarok had given me control at the wrong time, "Well... you see... Sir, if you... if you come then problems in the kingdom may occur... and if you were noticed by another king... in there land, that wouldn't end well." I said as calmly as I could but my hands were shaking the whole time.

"I agree with Crona your majesty. It would be unsafe for you to come along." Kid said backing me up.

I look at him and gave him a silent thank you and he smiled at me.

"Fine, I'll stay here. But, if you're not back in seven days, I'm coming to find you and my daughter - even if I have to bring my whole army with me!" Spirit said seriously.

"Of course." Kid said.

"We... we will not fail you... sir," I said with determination.

After that Kid and I grabbed the kingdom's fastest horses and headed to the nearest village.

*Soul's POV*.

"MAKA CHOP!" I head the girl yell. I wasn't really sure what she was doing, but all of a sudden a book came crashing down on top of my head. I fell and face planted the ground.

"What the heck?! That hurt like crap!" I yelled at her and she just stared at me.

Finally she spoke, "That was for yesterday."

"What do you mean?!" I said getting slightly irritated.

"When I was trying to sleep on you you got up and let me fall to the ground. That really hurt my head!" She yelled back.

"Oh... Sorry about that." I said scratching the back of my head, "Where did you get that book anyway?"

She looked down at her hands confusedly and shrugged. "I take it your name is Maka." I said ignoring the fact she had no idea where a five hundred paged hard back book came from.

"Yeah... How'd you know?"

"When you hit me with that book you yelled, 'MAKA CHOP!'" I said trying my best to impersonate her. I must have done bad job cause she started laughing. When she finally stopped she looked and me, "Well, Maka Albarn to be more formal. And yours?"

"My what?" I asked confusedly.

"Your name you idiot." Maka said jokingly.

"Oh, right! I'm Soul Evans. But you can just call me Soul." I said giving her my signature smile.

"Oh, I need to ask you something." Maka said.

"Fire away." I answered.

"Why where you a wolf last night?"

"Oh... that. My family has a curse that someone always gets. The youngest in the family is given the curse of turning into a wolf by night and a human by day. I was kicked out because of it." I answered the best I could.

"Well that explains your white hair and sharp teeth." She said amusingly.

"Actually, no. Before the curse was put on me I had these teeth and my white hair. I was just born with weird qualities I guess." I said and she busted out laughing.

When Maka finally calmed down she said, "Ok, one more question Soul. When the full moon comes - what happens?"

"About that... Well, I lose control of myself. I... I end up doing things I don't want to. What happens is I stay as a human evan at night - until the moon reaches its peek. Then - I completely loose it." I saw a hint of terror in Maka's eyes. "But don't worry about it Maka. I don't plan on staying with you that long anyway."

*Maka's POV*

I don't know why, but when he said he didn't plan on staying with me that long, my heart hurt. It felt like it broke. _Is it possible... I fell in love? No, that can't be possible... It's probably because I haven't eaten anything in the past day. Yeah that's it._ I offered Soul a small smile and looked him in the eye, "Right. Once your wound is healed - we'll go our separate ways..."

* * *

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated at all! My computer had crashed and I was unable to be on. I hope you liked this chapter and that you'll stick around for the next one. :3**

**Until then, please Read & Review. I'd really like to know how I'm doing!**

**Thank you all so much!**

**-Broccolio**


	6. Chapter 4 - Rainy Days

**I'm sorry this is late!**

**I made this chapter as it had continuously poured down rain for four days straight! (it still hasn't stopped.)**

**Anyway, because I want to get on with the chapter: **

**Disclaimer. I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters.**

* * *

Chapter 4 –

Rainy Days _I hate the rain. _

_Nothing good ever comes from it._

_The day my mom committed suicide, it was raining – it fell so no one could see me cry._

_When my dog ran away, the rain fell as if mocking me, saying I couldn't search for a dog in the rain._

_When my sister died in an accident, it too was raining and her last words were that rain brought new promises._

_The rain, it's such a stupid thing…_

* * *

*Black Star's POV*

"You're Black Star, the best assassin in the whole country, correct?" Medusa asked, smiling evilly, as she looked at me.

"That is correct! I AM THE GREAT ASSASSIN BLACK STAR!" I yelled as I revealed myself from within the shadows.

"Well, I have a job for you… There is a certain girl who is being a nuisance…" Medusa said slightly irritated.

I looked at her, "And who is this girl?"

"Her name is Maka Albarn" Medusa said, her voice confident. She had a venomous look in her eyes as she spoke.

"Maka Albarn… As in the princess of the Spirit Kingdom?!" **(A/N The kingdoms are based off of their names. The Spirit kingdom for Spirit. The Death Kingdom for Lord Death and DTK. The Soul Kingdom for Soul & His family.)**

"That's correct." Medusa said as if she were stating the obvious.

_This witch really bothers me… But, I need the money._ "What's in it for me?" I said smirking at her.

"I'll give you 500 gold coins." **(A/N Sorry, I don't know a good currency…)** Medusa said holding a bag out for me to take.

"No. Do you know how hard it's going to be for me to break into the castle?!" _This witch is totally insane!_

"She's not in the castle. She's actually headed to the city of Azure. 500 gold coins, and I'm not coming off the price."

"800 and I'll do it." I said glaring at her.

"600, no more." She replied smugly.

"I'm leaving." I said waving goodbye as I turned around and began walking away.

"Fine… Fine, 800." She said with the words dripping out with anger.

"Now we're talking." I said smiling as I took the bag from her. _Now, I've got a job to do…_ I disappeared into the shadows once again. _I've never had to kill a princess before._

* * *

*Maka's POV*

Soul and I had eaten breakfast before we rode on Rain to the nearest city.

I estimated that Kid would be searching for me by now, but he would stop at every city he comes across. I knew I was at least three cities ahead of him, so for the time being I would be fine.

It had begun to drizzle on our ride to the city. We had been sitting in silence since Soul had said he was going to part ways at the city. He said his arm was good enough to start traveling on his own again. As much as I didn't want to say goodbye to Soul, I had to say I agreed with him. His arm was a lot better and it is always easier to say goodbye to someone, when you don't have that strong of a bond.

* * *

*Soul's POV*

The ride to the city was long and dreary.

It was true I was going to miss Maka, but I couldn't risk falling in love.

I wanted to say something, but there was nothing I could think of.

After what seemed like forever, we entered the city.

She stopped the horse and looked at me with sad eyes. I felt a pain in my chest, but I decided to ignore it. "Uhh… I guess this is goodbye… Maka."

"R-right… Well, I hope I see you again… Soul." I could hear the sadness in her voice, but I couldn't back out now.

I put on my coolest smirk and I turned around and began walking away. "Bye Maka. Stay cool."

I continued walking down the path without looking back. I knew she had already walked away because I heard the horse's hooves walk in the other direction.

As I walked farther into the city I got a really weird feeling in my gut. Assuming it was nothing I continued walking.

After a few minutes of aimlessly walking I overheard some people talking.

"Yeah, some blue haired guy was looking for some girl named Maka Albarn." One of them said. I couldn't help but eavesdrop.

Another one said, "You must be talking about Black Star! He's the countries best assassin."

This time a girl spoke, "What would an assassin want with the Spirit Kingdom's Princess?" I tensed up.

Something was wrong… I had to find Maka, and before anything bad happens.

I began running down the street earning many confused looks, but I ignored them.

_I just hope I'm not too late!_

* * *

*Maka's POV*

After Soul walked away it changed from a light drizzle to downright pouring.

I walked down a street alone (after dropping Rain off in an overnight stable).

I shivered at the cold breeze. I heard someone laugh behind me. I quickly turned around to see a blue haired guy standing there.

"Who are you?" I asked. I wanted to be anywhere but here. I was shivering in the pouring rain and some insane guy with hair that defies gravity is laughing at me.

"I'M THE GREAT BLACK STAR AND I AM HERE TO ASSASSINATE YOU!" He yelled obnoxiously.

I wasn't scared, just concerned. "You can't kill me."

"And why is that?" He smirked while saying that.

"Because, I am the princess of the Spirit Kingdom." I didn't want to die, but there was no way for me to change fate. I couldn't be scared and show weakness, otherwise, that would disgrace my family's name.

"Sorry girly, but Medusa is paying me loads for your head." Black Star said as he withdrew his sword. He smirked at the sight of how I smiled when he jumped to attack me. "So, you don't fear death?"

Unflinching I answered, "Not at all."

The next thing that happened was probably the worst moment in my life. An excruciating went through my chest. When I looked down I saw his sword had gone straight through me. When he withdrew his sword from my body I fell onto the ground. I could feel my blood creating a pool underneath me. I looked up at the dark sky and sighed. Before I knew it, my eyesight became blurry and everything began to go dark.

* * *

_The rain really is depressing… Isn't it?_

* * *

__**Please don't hate me! Cliffhanger!**

**I hope you all liked this chapter and I'll try to post more often!**

**I love everyone's reviews and so I have decided that starting on the next chapter, I'm going to do shutouts to each review.**

**Thank you all sooooo much!**

**-Broccolio **


End file.
